This Is Your Night
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: He is alone. She is alone. They meet with fate and a little help of a friend. Flora, Helia and Bloom main characters.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

Everyone was enjoying the party. Everyone except him. He was standing in the corner watching the fairies and specialists dancing. He thought he was the only one alone. Why was he here? Did he have any business here? Only because of Sir Saladin many requests he was here. He left his quiet life to join his old past. He was once again in the place he had left long ago. He was Helia, a dropout student of Red Fountain School for Specialists.

He was lonely, like always. He was watching Brandon dancing with his girlfriend, Stella who was a fairy and princess. He saw her and sighed, _"When will I meet my princess?" _ He thought.

She was sitting there alone pretending to listen to her pixie, Chatta, who was talking continuously thinking that her fairy, Flora was listening to her. Flora didn't care about the boys Chatta was picking for her. Sure, they were handsome and strong like every other specialist, but they were not him. She was watching Bloom a red haired fairy and her best friend, who was talking to her boy friend, Sky, a specialist and a prince. She saw them and sighed, _"When will I meet my prince?"_

He was still looking at Brandon and Stella. Was he envious of Brandon for having his true love in front of him? No he was not. He also had many affairs. He also had many girlfriends but he didn't find the girl he wanted. Maybe he will never meet her? He had many thoughts it was until he saw her. She was sitting there alone watching her pixie who was talking to her. She was also smiling. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Was she the one he was looking for? But can she be his? Was he only falling for outer beauty? He never did that. He always saw inner and outer beauty. But she was the most beautiful girl he ever met. If she was so beautiful from outside, she also will have a kind nature. There were many questions and thoughts in his mind. He walked towards the crowd aiming to go to the fairy. He stopped when he saw a red haired girl with a pixie sitting on her shoulder talking to her. She probably was her friend.

"C'mon Flora, you have been sitting there for a long time. See even Chatta is getting bore with it." The red haired girl said to her. _"So her name is Flora." _ He thought.

"Bloom, please I am fine here." Flora said to her friend Bloom. _"She has such calm and sweet voice." _ He listened her voice and wished that she was hers.

"Okay if you don't come then I will sit here with you." Bloom said sitting beside Flora. "Chatta and Lockette you both can go enjoy the party with Amore and everyone. Layla was asking for you to look after Piff. That pixie is always sleeping." Bloom said to Chatta and Lockette. They left after Bloom gave a soft kiss to the pixie sitting on her shoulder. Helia also wanted to leave but he also wanted to listen Flora talking again.

"What is up with you?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing." Flora lied.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, we are best friends."

"Fine. I am a little bit lonely. You have got your boyfriends who care for you and love you. I don't have him." She told Bloom her problem. Bloom saw her with a kind face and hugged her.

"Oh Flora, this is nothing big. Why are you so worried about it? I am sure there is someone out there for you. Maybe you will meet him tonight." She said and moved her eyes towards where Helia was standing. He looked away. She smiled at his this action.

"Thanks Bloom. Maybe I will meet him one day." Flora said and smiled at her

"That's the spirit." Bloom said and hugged her again. She stood up and walked towards Helia. He looked at his feet.

"You know if I were you I would just walk to her and talk to her." Bloom whispered in his ear. He looked surprisingly at Bloom. She gave her a soft wink and walked to her friends. Helia considered her idea for a moment and decided to act on it. He walked towards where Flora was sitting.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" She looked and saw a boy was asking her. He was so handsome. She was just staring in his eyes but she realized what she was doing and closed her eyes and looked away. "Yeah sure." She answered. He sat beside her.

"Are you a fairy? " Helia asked her after many moments of silence.

"Yes." She replied simply. _"Oh my God, he is so handsome and his voice is so sweet." _

"Are you a new specialist because I have never seen you around here before?" She asked him.

"Hmm… yeah I am." He replied. _"Now I have to ask Sir Saladin to take me in if I want to be with her."_

"Well… what is your name?" Flora asked.

"Helia. What's your?"

"Flora."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks.

"Hmmm…… you wanna dance with me?" He asked her hoping that she will agree.

"Yeah sure." She replied. What else she needed. Her first love was asking for a dance. He took her hand in his hand. _"Wow she is as soft as a flower." _ They danced away from everyone was dancing. Under the moonlight, in the garden where no one noticed them. Flora felt like she was walking on clouds. They were dancing and looking in each others eyes. They felt like they have left all the stars and now they were on the moon.

No one was noticing Flora and Helia dancing except Bloom. She saw her best friend dancing with probably her first love. She looked so happy dancing which made Bloom happy too. Bloom left Sky's company and went into a corner from where she can clearly see Helia and Flora. She remembered a song and started singing it quietly so that no one hears her. She never told them that she had a little experience with singing.

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY, DITITA TA TAY, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY, DITITA TA TAY.**_

_**THIS IS YOUR NIGHT, **_

_**DANCING FREE UNTIL THE MORNING LIGHT,**_

_**TOGETHER FOREVER 'CAUSE, THIS IS YOUR NIGHT,**_

_**AND EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT,**_

_**AWW YEAH, SO IN LOVE WITH YOU,**_

_**AWW YEAH, IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE,**_

_**AWW YEAH, FEELIN' SO BRAND-NEW, AWW YEAH, EEE-YEAH, EEE-YEAH.**_

_**OOOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH,**_

_**OOOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH.**_

_**YOU CAPTURED MY HEART, YOU'RE THE KEY TO MY LIFE,**_

_**A VISION OF OUR LOVE, THAT MADE ME SURVIVE,**_

_**REGAINING THE MOOD, THAT WE'RE IN, IT'S SO REAL,**_

_**IT'S TIME TO MOVE UP, AND TO FACE WHAT I FEEL, OOHHO.**_

_**THIS IS YOUR NIGHT, **_

_**DANCING FREE UNTIL THE MORNING LIGHT,**_

_**TOGETHER FOREVER 'CAUSE, THIS IS YOUR NIGHT,**_

_**AND EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT,**_

_**AWW YEAH, SO IN LOVE WITH YOU,**_

_**AWW YEAH, IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE,**_

_**AWW YEAH, FEELIN' SO BRAND-NEW, AWW YEAH, EEE-YEAH, EEE-YEAH.**_

_**OOOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH,**_

_**OOOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH.**_

_**TONIGHT WITH MY SPIRITS, THE ONE THAT YOU CALL,**_

_**I'M READY TO STAND UP, AND READY TO FALL,**_

_**I CAN'T FIND A WAY, SO ATTRACTED BY YOU,**_

_**LET ME BE YOUR GIRL, AND I'LL BE SO TRUE, OOHHO.**_

_**THIS IS YOUR NIGHT, **_

_**DANCING FREE UNTIL THE MORNING LIGHT,**_

_**TOGETHER FOREVER 'CAUSE, THIS IS YOUR NIGHT,**_

_**AND EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT,**_

_**AWW YEAH, SO IN LOVE WITH YOU,**_

_**AWW YEAH, IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE,**_

_**AWW YEAH, FEELIN' SO BRAND-NEW, AWW YEAH, EEE-YEAH, EEE-YEAH.**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY, DITITA TA TAY, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY,**_

_**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAD, DITITA TA TAY, DITITA TA TAY.**_

_**THIS IS YOUR NIGHT, **_

_**DANCING FREE UNTIL THE MORNING LIGHT,**_

_**TOGETHER FOREVER 'CAUSE, THIS IS YOUR NIGHT,**_

_**AND EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT,**_

_**AWW YEAH, SO IN LOVE WITH YOU,**_

_**AWW YEAH, IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE,**_

_**AWW YEAH, FEELIN' SO BRAND-NEW, AWW YEAH, EEE-YEAH, EEE-YEAH.**_

_**THIS IS YOUR NIGHT, **_

_**DANCING FREE UNTIL THE MORNING LIGHT,**_

_**TOGETHER FOREVER 'CAUSE, THIS IS YOUR NIGHT.**_

She finished her song and smiled slightly at the pair.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please and tell me about the story. The song is **_**This Is Your Night**_** by **_**Amber.**_


End file.
